MI VIDA Y MI AMOR, EN BUSCA DE MI OTRA MITAD
by adiereny
Summary: Edward es un chico que lo tiene todo pero aun asi siente que le hace falta allgo, su otra mitad, Bella llega Forks en su primer dia conoce a edward sera ella lo que el busca, mal summary *entren*
1. CAMBIO O RUTINA

-1**CAMBIO O RUTINA**

**EDWARD POV**

Algunas veces pienso que mi vida es un sueño es lo que cualquier joven de mi edad quisiera tener, ser el capitan del equipo de lucha, ser uno de los chicos mas deseados de la escuela y que todas las chicas caigan rendidas a mis pies, tener un futuro asegurado con una beca en la universidad que yo desee, pero aun asi no soy feliz siento que algo me falta siento que tengo que encontrar una parte de mi que esta por ahí en algun lugar esperando por mi.

Hoy es el inicio de clases otra vez regresar a lo aburrido de la vida cotidiana a realizar lo mismo de todos los dias mi eterna rutina espero poder cambiar esto algun dia.

- Eddie, ya es tarde apurate -- gritaba mi hermano desde el primer piso

- Emmet te eh dicho miles de veces que no me gusta que me digas eddie mi nombre es edward -- dije saliendo de mi habitacion y corriendo tras de el, era mi hermano mayor pero a veces parecia solo un niño pequeño, el es el coreback del equipo de football americano en el linstituto francamente yo no entendia como podia correr tan rapido dado su tamaño emmet es enorme creo que casi popdia alcanzar los 1.90de estatura ademas de tener un cuerpo musculoso que casi aparentaba que era fisicoculturista.

- Lo se por eso lo hago -- decia saltando por toda la sala

- Ok, vamonos no estas muy apurado por irte -- dije señalando la puerta

- Si, solo tenemos que esperar un poco a que baje alice -- dijo emmet sacandome la lengua, alice es mi hermana pequeña es una total adicta a las compras y a la apariencia de las personas ella siempre nos preparaba la ropa para asistir a la escuela y se ponia furica si no utilizabamos lo que ella decia pero aun asi la amabamos era nuestra pequñita ademas de ser la mas pequeña en edad tambien lo era en tamaño para sus 16 años facilmente aparentaba unos 14 según su estatura.

- Ya no desesperen -- dijo alice bajando por las escaleras -- ya nos podemos ir desesperados

Nos subimos en mi volvo ya que el auto de emmet estaba en reparacion y alice no conseguia su permiso todavia, llegamos a la escuela en tiempo record y nos bajamos del auto para ir con nuestros respectivos grupos de amigos.

Llegue hacia donde estaba el equipo de lucha y salude a los chicos y platicamos un rato antes de que sonara la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases, sabia perfectamente que clases me tocaban ya que la semana pasada habia recogido mi horario asi que me dirigi a mi primera clase la aburrida clase de español esa clase la tenia solo asi que me aburriria como nunca.

Entre en el salon y repentinamente todos voltearon a verme pero me percate de que no era a mi si no a una preciosa chica que venia entrando detrás de mi, me sente en mi lugar y la observe darle un papell al profesor, entonces ella debe de ser la nueva habia escuchado de ella pero no pense que me tocaria estar con ella en alguna clase.

- Tome asiento señorita swan -- dijo el señor medina señalando el asiento al lado del mio

- Ok, gracias -- contesto ella con la mas dulce voz que yo hubiera escuchado jamas, se dirigio hacia su asiento y al llegar me sonrio timidamente y se sonrojo

- Hola -- salude correspondiendo a su sonrisa -- Soy Edward Cullen

- Hola -- me contesto timidamente dedicandome una nueva sonrisa -- Mucho gusto soy Bella Swan

Despues de presentarnos permanecimos el resto de la clase en silencio por que a decir verdad de que podiamos charlar ni siquiera nos conociamos y por otra parte como nos conoceriamos si no charlabamos ohh! esto era un dilema, la segui mirando de reojo de verdad que esta chica era hermosa tenia su piel blanca casi llegando a lo palido su cabello castaño caia por sus hombros, sus ojos color chocolate que me miraban con profundidad, pero que me miran, oh no me esta mirando, disimula edward disimula, finge que estas viendo otra cosa, no es imposible dejar de mirarla pero que me hizo esta chica en solo unos minutos me hechizo, esto es definitivamente a lo que le llaman amor a primera vista.

**Hoola como estan, bueno esta es una historia que anda por ahii dando vueltas en mi cabeza quiero saber su opinion le ven futuro o definitivamente no, bueno espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios.**

**besos **

**cuidense**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	2. INVITACION, BROMAS Y RIDICULO

-1**EDWARD POV**

- Señor Cullen -- dijo el profesor medina sacudiendome

- Tierra llamando a Cullen -- dijo el idiota de Tom pasando una mano por mi cara y chasqueando los dedos, esto hizo que saliera de mi transe y al notar que todos me miraban pude sentir que me sonrojaba.

- Señor Cullen se siente bien -- pregunto el señor medina

- Si señor solo que me quede pensando en algo -- conteste tratando de ponerme al corriente de la clase

- Ok, sigamos

La mayor parte de lo que siguio de la clase trate de evitar mirarla pero era casi imposible, no entendia por que me pasaba esto si ni siquiera conocia a la chica y ya me la imaginaba de tantas formas, la campana del final de la clase me saco de mis cavilaciones y entonces note que en el salon solo quedamos bella y yo, me acerque a ella y ella volteo y me dedico una de esas sonrisas que ya me estaban empezando a quitar el aliento pero que digo esto no puede ser de verdad que necesito salir mas el encierro me esta afectando el cerebro.

- Hola, oye que clase tienes a la siguiente -- pregunte sutilmente

- mmm, creo que Calculo -- dijo ella mordiendo su labio, inmediatamente me pude imaginar mordiendo sus labios y casi pude sentir el sabor de sus labios sobre los mios, movi la cabeza hacia los lados como intentando sacarme esa idea de la cabeza.

- Quieres que te acompañe, creo que yo tambien tengo esa clase -- era posible que ella pudiera estar en cada una de mis clases creo que eso no me molestaria.

- Ok, esta bien edward -- oh mi nombre sonaba demaciado bien cuando ella lo pronunciaba con su dulce voz

- Despues de usted señorita -- dije haciendo un ademan para que pasara primero

- Gracias Caballero -- contesto dedicandome una sonrisa

El resto de las clases paso sin mas sorpresas y como predije ella estuvo en cada una de mis clases esto definitivamente devia de ser obra del destino, a la hora del almuerzo la invite a sentarse con nosotros ya que no conocia a nadie en la escuela y asi podia platicar con alice y con la novia de emmet rosalie.

- Hola Eddie, ¿Quién es ella? -- me dijo enarcando las cejas

- En primera, ya te dije que no me digas Eddie mi nombre es Edward y ella es Bella una nueva alumna y mi compañera en todas las clases

- Oh perdon Eddie, mucho gusto Bella, soy emmet el hermano mas guapo de edward -- dijo guiñandole un ojo

- Hola, yo soy rosalie pero puedes llamarme rose, soy la novia de emmet

- Hola soy alice la hermana pequeña de Edward y presiento que seremos muy buenas amigas -- dijo dando saltitos y abrazando a bella

- Y yo soy Jasper y soy el novio de alice y hermano de rose -- dijo jasper parandose y saludando de mano a bella

- Bueno, pues mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos y como digo edward soy bella swan y soy nueva

- Ok, chica nueva vas a sentarte o te quedaras ahí todo el dia, bromeo emmet

- Oh, perdon que poco caballeroso soy, toma asiento bella -- le ofreci jalando una silla

- Gracias -- me dijo sonrojandose

- Y entonces Eddie es con ella con la que me estas engañando -- dijo emmet fingiendo cara de enfado

- Que!! -- dijo bella volteando a verme con cara de sorpresa

- Oh, perfecto emmet ahora pensara que soy gay, esta bromeando bella el es el hermano bromista de la familia -- dije fulminando a emmet con la mirada y luego dedicandole una sonrisa a bella

- Jajajajaja!!!, si bella no me hagas caso es solo que me pongo celoso -- dijo emmet

- Ok, emmet ya deja eso -- dijo rosalie dandole un sape

- Ouuch!! -- se quejo emmet -- lo siento, es que no siempre tengo a alguien nuevo a quien hacerle bromas tenia que aprovechar ya que estos amargados ya me conocen y nada les sorprende

- Ok, no te preocupes -- dijo bella volviendose a sonrojar y agachando la cabeza

- Y entonces que quieres comer -- le dije levantando su menton con mi mano, esto hizo que una corriente electrica recorriera mi cuerpo y bella se sonrojo creo que ella tambien lo habia sentido

- Una soda y un emparedado, creo -- me contesto sonriendo

- Ok entonces eso sera -- dije levantandome de la mesa para ir a buscar la comida pero en eso emmet me detuvo

- No te preocupes hermanito yo ire por la comida tu quedate con la nueva -- dijo guiñandome un ojo y golpeando mi hombro

- Gracias hermano que considerado

- Ya sabes todo por mi eddie -- antes de que pudiera reclamarle por habermhe dicho eddie salio disparado a traer la comida

- Y entonces que nos cuentas de ti bella de donde vienes -- dijo alice con mucho interes

- Vengo de Phoenix

- Que cambio tan drastico de clima -- dijo rosalie

- Si, eso creo pero espero acostumbrarme pronto aunque echo de menos el calor y el sol de phoenix aquí me siento muy agusto y creo que me esperan cosas buenas viviendo aquí -- dijo volteando a verme de reojo

- Entonces te gusta la lluvia -- le dije

- La verdad, no lo frio y lo humedo no me gusta

- Y entonces por que viniste a vivir a Forks? -- pregunto ahora Jasper

- Es una larga historia -- dijo suspirando

- Perfecto entonces nos la contaras hoy en la cena -- dijo rapidamente alice

- Que cual cena -- dijo bella

- A la que acabas de quedar invitada en nuestra casa -- dijo alice dedicandome una mirada picara

- Si bella estas coordialmente invitada a cenar en nuestra casa -- dije siguiendole la corriente a alice

- Tomalo como una bienvenida -- dijo alice

- Ok, muchas gracias , entonces solo tengo que avisarle a mi papá- dijo bella sacando su celular

- No preocupes, le dije a bella antes de que empezara a marcar no tienes que avisar ahorita puedes avisarle mas tarde no iremos directamente a nuestra casa podras pasar por tu casa antes -- dije sosteniendo su mano

- Ok esta bien -- contesto sonrojandose de nuevo

- Aquí esta la comida tortolos -- dijo emmet poniendo unas bandejas de comida frente a nosotros

- Gracias -- respondimos al unisono

Estaba tan entretenido conociendo a bella y por mas que trataba no podia dejar de verla que no me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, seguimos platicando el resto de la hora del almuerzo y cuando me di cuenta la cafeteria estaba vacia incluso mis hermanos ya no estaban nos encontrabamos solos, mire el reloj y ya habian pasado 15 minutos desde que habia emprezado la ultima clase asi que ya no tenia caso llegar, le dije a bella que si le gustaria conocer un poco el pueblo antes de ir a cenar y ai conocernos un poco mas a lo que ella acepto inmediatamente, tal vez era mi impresión o a ella tambien le pasaba algo parecido a lo mio, que no queria cepararme ni un solo segundo de ella y que me perdia en sus hermosos ojos en los que casi sentia poder tocar su alma, aunque me parecia una tonteria ya que no tenia ni cinco horas de conocerla y sentia que si se apartaba de mi me faltaria el aire.

**Hola espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capitulo sera la cena y el paseo por el pueblo espero que lo lean y les guste si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en decirlo.**

**cuidense **

**muchos besos**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**pd: si tienen alguna sugerencia para los lugares que visitaran en el paseo o que es lo que haran diganme y lo usare en el siguiente capitulo, el capitulo se los dedicare a las personas que me hagan sugerencias.**

**COMENTEN**

**AQUÍ**

**..**

**..**

**..**

…**..**

…

**.**


	3. PASEO

**Edward POV**

Salimos de la cafetería rumbo al estacionamiento, en silencio, uno de esos silencios en los que sientes casi poder tocar el alma de la otra persona sin siquiera pronunciar palabra, definitivamente esto era lo que le decían amor a primera vista o eso esperaba.

Y a dónde iremos? – dijo bella rompiendo el hermoso silencio

Pasearemos un poco por el pueblo para que lo conozcas y bueno después si queda tiempo ya me dirás a donde se te antoja ir – conteste con una sonrisa, definitivamente esta chica me hacia sonreír como un tonto todo el tiempo

Ok joven, y en que iremos por que podemos ir en mi coche – dijo señalando una camioneta chevy algo antigua debo decir

Mejor en mi coche si no te importa – señale el volvo – podemos mandar por tu coche después

Ok – dijo algo seria

No te preocupes si quieres le puedo decir a Alice que lleve tu auto a tu casa cuando salga de clases

No está bien, es solo que no te parece que vamos muy rápido – dijo ella con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Rápido? – dije

Si, no tenemos ni 5 horas de conocernos y ya hasta vamos a salir y bueno voy a ir a cenar a tu casa, no te parece algo apresurado – dijo enrojeciendo aun mas y mordiéndose el labio, definitivamente esta chica me encantaba

No me parece más bien que estamos conociéndonos y bueno para conocerse hay que convivir estás de acuerdo – dije riendo

Eso creo – dijo devolviendo la sonrisa

Pero si no quieres no vamos a ningún lado – dije

No, no es eso claro que vamos – dijo para mi sorpresa

Ok, entonces sube – dije abriendo la puerta del auto

Gracias – dijo dulcemente

De nada – dije antes de correr literalmente del lado del conductor antes de que se arrepintiera y saliera corriendo, ya que parecía algo indecisa, arranque el motor y nos pusimos en marcha – te pasa algo? – pregunte ya que se veía demasiado seria

No eres un asesino en serie verdad – dijo escondiendo su rostro a lo que yo no pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada

No claro que no – dije sin poder dejar de reír – soy un simple joven que lleva a una chica a conocer el pueblo donde ella vivirá de hoy en adelante – dije ya calmado

Eso es exactamente lo que dicen los asesinos en serie – dijo arrancándome otra carcajada

Bueno, entonces si piensas que soy un asesino en serie, por que sigues aquí? – pregunte divertido

No lo sé – dijo aun mas roja – pero sabes que mi papa es el jefe de policía de forks, verdad

Claro que si – dije sin parar de reír definitivamente esta chica era una caja de sorpresas – por eso esconderé tu cuerpo muy bien – dije poniéndome serio a lo que ella puso una cara de susto que valió la pena la mentira por verla – es broma - le dije sin parar de reir

Mas te vale – dijo con el seño fruncido debo reconocer que aún enojada se veía hermosa

Era solo un chiste, además tu sacaste el tema yo solo seguí el juego – dije divertido

Ok, señor diversión entonces en donde estamos

Estamos en el parque central de forks, desde aquí empezaremos nuestro recorrido – le dije estacionando el auto

Que dices iremos a pie – dijo horrorizada

Claro, en coche no se puede apreciar lo que tengo que enseñarte – le dije disfrutando de su expresión

Pero te advierto que la caminata y yo no nos llevamos bien por que tengo un gran problema – dijo seria

Qué problema podrías tener – dije serio

Soy algo torpe – dijo saliendo del auto e inmediatamente después cayendo al suelo resbalando con una piedra, pude evitar que se lastimara pero a cambio me gane un gran golpe en la espalda ya que cayó encima de mi – lo vez – dijo levantándose – creo que será mejor seguir en auto

Ok, recorreremos el pueblo en coche, pero lo que tengo que mostrarte aquí tenemos que ir a pie no te preocupes yo cuidare tus pasos – dije tendiéndole mi mano

Ok – dijo dedicándome una sonrisa

Sígueme – le dije

Caminamos hacia el parque en la sección de los animales, ya que era uno de mis sitios favoritos especialmente la sección a la que llevaría a bella

Aquí estamos – le dije – ya ves que no fue tan difícil

No creo que no – dijo sonriendo

Este es uno de los mejores sitios que podrás encontrar en forks, ya que como te habrás dado cuenta no hay mucho que ver, es un pueblo chico – dije riendo

Es hermoso – dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

Lo es – dije viendo su rostro

Y que animal es el que más te gusta – pregunto

Buena pregunta – dije – sígueme

Ok – dijo ella

Este es un animal con el que me identifico mucho y pues se podría decir que es mi favorito, es como se podría decir como mi contraparte animal – dije sonriendo

Es muy apacible – dijo

Exacto, por eso me encanta venir aquí, además de visitarlo – dije sin parar de sonreír

El puma, es uno de los felinos más rápidos del mundo, además de ser atlético, y bueno es felino más grande de los gatos.

Oh, que informado – dijo riendo

Claro tengo que estar informado, ya que también poseo las mismas habilidades – dije bromeando

Presumido - me dijo lanzándome un pequeño golpe

Esto que hizo que se resbalara y tuviera que rescatarla de nuevo de ir a parar al suelo, solo que esta vez nuestros rostros quedaron a solo centímetros el uno del otro, podía respirar su aliento y nuestros labios casi se tocaran, ella me miraba como apenada pero a la vez parecía deseosa al igual que yo de que aquello pasara y fue entonces cuando …..


	4. CENA

**hola, yo aki de nuevo actualizando esta historia la tenia un poquito abandonada pero aki esta el nuevo capi espero que les guste...**

- Presumido - me dijo lanzándome un pequeño golpe

Esto que hizo que se resbalara y tuviera que rescatarla de nuevo de ir a parar al suelo, solo que esta vez nuestros rostros quedaron a solo centímetros el uno del otro, podía respirar su aliento y nuestros labios casi se tocaran, ella me miraba como apenada pero a la vez parecía deseosa al igual que yo de que aquello pasara y fue entonces cuando …..

Edward POV

Hola Jake – dijo bella separándose rápidamente de mi con un sonrojo evidente

Hola Bella – respondió el susodicho lanzándome una mirada asesina

Jake el es Edward Cullen – dijo bella presentándome con el extraño chico de aspecto indio que nos interrumpió en el momento menos indicado

Mucho gusto Jake, soy Edward Cullen – dije tendiéndole mi mano en un saludo

Sé quién eres – dijo algo arrogante

Jake no seas así compórtate – le regaño bella, quien seria este chico por que parecía como si sintiera algún tipo de poder sobre ella me miraba con odio en la mirada

Este bien bella pero que conste que lo hago por ti – la expresión del muchacho cambio radicalmente cuando se centro en bella no cabía duda de que este chico sentía algo por mi bella.

_Tuya pero si apenas la conoces _– dijo esa molesta voz en mi cabeza

Cierra la boca - conteste enojado - tu que sabes

_Mucho más de lo que crees tomando en cuenta de que soy tu_

Edward nos vamos – dijo bella sacándome de mis cavilaciones, apenas entonces me di cuenta de que el molesto chico se había marchado

Si, sígueme por aquí – dije tomando su mano a lo que sentí una corriente eléctrica solo con rosar su piel

Bien, ahora a dónde iremos – pregunto bella impacientemente

Ya lo veras – dije caminando mas a prisa

Falta mucho por que la verdad es que ya tengo un poquito de hambre – dijo bella poniendo un gesto de niña que me robo el aliento

Me detuve justo a unos pasos de nuestro destino y le pedí a bella que cerrara los ojos que yo la guiaría, al principio se mostro un poco desconfiada pero al final acepto cuando puse un pequeño puchero al que yo sabía no se resistiría era lo bueno de tener a Alice como hermana, tenía que aprender algo de ella

Llegamos a nuestro destino y me situé justo detrás de bella y tape sus ojos para que no hiciera trampa

Te apetece hacer una apuesta – pregunte entre risas

Una apuesta? – dijo bella

Si apuesto a que no sabes dónde estamos – dije serio

Bah eso es obvio, se supone que me lo estas mostrando porque soy nueva aquí recuerdas – dijo bella soltando una carcajada

Si pero te daré pistas – dije divertido

Ok, pero que ganare – dijo bella

Mmmm, déjame pensar – dije con una sonrisa que por suerte bella no podía ver ya que era casi diabólica – sere tu exclavo por una semana – dije riendo

Tentador – dijo bella dudando – y que perderé

Bueno que te parece que si pierdes entonces tu seras mi exclava

Ok, pero estoy segura de ganar – dijo con esa sonrisa picara

Entonces es un trato – dije tomando su mano

Es un trato – repitió bella

Ok, primera pista – dije pensando – es un lugar muy romántico

Oh vamos Edward no esperaras que adivine con eso, tienes que darme algo mas – dijo haciendo un puchero

Ok, ok , mmm tiene un increíble olor que definitivamente ya debes de haber percibido – dije riendo por el pobre intento de pistas que estaba dando pero en realidad no me importaría perder la apuesta así tendría un pretexto para estar cerca de ella

Ok, que mas, creo que ya me estoy imaginando algo – dijo dudando

Esta es tu ultima pista bella así que aprovéchala – dije soltando la carcajada

Está bien venga – dijo bella concentrándose

Aquí hay varios tipos de flores plantadas – dije con una pequeña risa

Oh vamos Edward no me digas que estamos en un invernadero – dijo quitando mis manos de sus ojos

Exacta ganaste la apuesta – dije divertido había cumplido mi objetivo

En un muy hermoso invernadero – dijo observando alrededor

Si – dijo bella

Es uno de mis lugares favoritos – dije encogiéndome de hombros – realmente me encanta los olores de las flores y bueno aquí en forks no es que realmente haya mucha vegetación así que este es uno de los pocos lugares en los que se pueden encontrar flores, y bueno me pareció adecuado traerte aquí – dije encogiéndome de hombros nuevamente

Me encanta Edward la verdad no es que en Phoenix haya demasiado este tipo de cosas tampoco así que me alegra que me hayas traído aquí – dijo dando un pequeño salto y abrazando mi cuello

Me alegra que te gustara – dije correspondiendo a su abrazo – ahora es hora de la cena así que vayámonos antes de que te mueras de hambre – dije riendo fuertemente ganándome un pequeño golpe por parte de bella

El camino hacia la casa lo pasamos entre risas y pequeñas anécdotas de cómo era vivir en Phoenix y aquí en Forks, cuando llegamos a la casa pesque a bella dos o tres veces con la boca abierta observando la casa, antes de que se escuchara el tremendo grito de Alice

Bella, Edward hasta que aparecen, pensé que se los había tragado la tierra – dijo dando pequeños saltitos alrededor de nosotros – todos están esperándolos

Todos? – dijo bella deteniéndose en seco y sonrojándose

Si los chicos y mamá y papá – dijo Alice corriendo hacia la puesta de la casa

No te preocupes seremos solo nosotros y mis padres, a los chicos ya los conoces – dije reconfortándola

Ok, esclavo – dijo con una sonrisa picara

Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado – dije con cara de sorpresa

Nunca – dijo riendo con mayor picardía

Al entrar a la casa con la primera persona que nos encontramos fue a mi madre quien abrazo fuertemente a bella y le dio la bienvenida a Forks y a nuestro grupo de amigos, luego mi padre que converso amenamente con bella sobre cómo era la vida en Phoenix, durante la cena sorprendí a mi madre y a mi padre lanzándose miradas entre ellos y como teniendo una charla sobre nosotros ya que volteaban a vernos y reian, parecían unos adolecentes haciendo travesuras.

Así que bella ya eres novia de Eddie – dijo Emmet inesperadamente

Cómo? – dijo bella

Emmet … - dije casi atragantándome con la comida

Bueno yo solo decía, como se demoraron tanto – dijo levantando las cejas

Es que me mostro un poco de Forks, es muy encantador – dijo bella

Edward o Forks? – pregunto Emmet ganándose un golpe por parte de rose – auch bebe yo solo quería aclarar el punto – dijo rascándose la cabeza

Pasamos el resto de la cena entre risas y algunas anécdotas tontas que Emmet contaba sobre cuando fue a six flags y se subió a la montaña rusa y salió de ahí como si hubiera bebido durante días y ni hablar de la foto que le tomaron esa vez era de mis preferidas ya que salía con una cara demasiado graciosa.

Continuara…

**jajja que les parecio aqui la esperada cena jajja y wque emmet tan ocurrente, espero que les gustara y que vomenten porfis ñ.ñ**


	5. TENGO UNA IDEA

**Hola chicas aquí actualizando esta historia espero que les guste **

POV Alice

Estaba esperando a Bella hace más de una hora en el estacionamiento de la escuela y no salía estaba a punto de ir a buscarla cuando la vi aparecer del brazo de mi hermano Edward, hacían tan hermosa pareja pero ellos parecían no querer dar el siguiente paso, entonces se me ocurrió la mejor de las ideas, ya sabía qué hacer para juntarlos, me di una palmadita de felicitación y sonreí de verdad que soy brillante.

De verdad que cuando pones esa cara das miedo enana – dijo Edward acercándose con Bella del brazo – juro que es hija de Satanás – dijo ganándose un golpe

Gracias hermanito yo también te quiero – dije sonriendo

Bueno las dejo para su tarde de chicas – dijo Edward cuando Rose estaba acercándose – suerte Bella la necesitaras con estas dos

Bueno, ya es suficiente – dije encaminándome al auto – chicas se hace tarde y hay muchas tiendas que visitar – dije subiendo al auto, Rose y Bella me miraron con cara de sorpresa pero yo solo sonreí y arranque el auto, mi plan estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha.

Unas horas después y varias tiendas…

Alice de verdad que no se para que necesitamos todas estas cosas – dijo Bella

Ya lo veras Bella, es algo que anda rondando en mi mente – dije sonriendo maliciosamente

Estoy con Bella, la verdad es que esto es mucho verde, no es que no me guste el verde per esto es ridículo – dijo Rose señalando la pila de ropa verde que estaban marcando en la caja

Dejen trabajar a la genio chicas, ya verán que me lo van a agradecer sobre todo tu Bella

¿Qué Tramas Alice? – dijo Rosalie enarcando una ceja

No coman ansias chicas, todo a su tiempo, bueno creo que eso es todo ahora si vamos a casa – dije

Ya era hora – dijeron al unisonó lo que provoco un ataque de risa de las tres y una mirada rara de parte de la vendedora.

Así entre risas y bromas salimos del centro comercial con destino a mi casa y a poner en marcha la próxima fase de mi plan "Juntemos a los tortolos", y hora de conseguir una aliada en el plan y quien mejor que Rose.

POV Rosalie

Me encanta de verdad el plan de Alice, y definitivamente estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar a juntar a esos dos la verdad es que destilaban miel por todos lados solo que parecían querer ignorarlo y seguir con la amistad que tenían hasta el momento.

¿Está todo listo? – dijo Alice

Claro a esta todo preparado, ya podemos empezar con la siguiente fase – sonreímos y salimos de la habitación

Edward hermanito – dijo Alice tocando la puerta de la recamara de Edward

Le explicamos a Edward parte de lo que teníamos planeado claro omitiendo algunos detalles aquí y allá pero en fin era todo lo que tenía que saber y aunque al principio no se mostro del todo contento al final acepto.

Bella POV

Hace unos días que noto a los chicos algo raros sobre todo a Alice y Rose, pero cuando les pregunto qué pasa siempre evaden mis preguntas.

Bella – dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos – bueno ya que nos hiciste el honor de regresar de donde quiera que hayas estado, te invito formalmente al primer baile anual de san patricio de los Cullen – dijo Alice dando saltitos

Gracias – dije quedamente

Bueno de nada, y desde ahorita le aviso a todos ustedes que es de disfraces y si, si tengo preparados sus disfraces así que no se preocupen están en mis manos – dijo dando saltitos y aplaudiendo

**Bueno aquí el nuevo capítulo espero que les gustara y bueno actualizare si seguimos así pues más seguido así que fuera bloqueos y hola inspiración saludos chicas**

**Besitos**

**xoxoxoxo **


End file.
